


The Sword Games

by connorthemilkfish, KodyaK1812



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Betrayal, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Friendship, Gen, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Self-Harm, Some characters are OOC, Swearing, Sword Games, Violence, description of dead bodies, one winner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorthemilkfish/pseuds/connorthemilkfish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodyaK1812/pseuds/KodyaK1812
Summary: It's reaping day for the 100th annual Sword Games and Don Santiago, the gamemaker, plans on giving quite the show this year...
Relationships: ?-Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Tributes

* * *

Head Gamemaker-Don Santiago 

**District 1 — Luxury Items**

Serdtse&Ciboulette

**District 2 — Masonry**

Three&Two

**District 3 — Technology**

Gyrus&Maria

**District 4 — Fishing**

Anan&Vee

**District 5 — Power**

Knox&Ragan

**District 6 — Transportation**

Scout&One

**District 7 — Lumber**

Xinju Hahn&Feather

**District 8 — Textile**

Alastair&Nephthys

**District 9 — Grain**

Bronzo&Vela

**District 10 — Livestock**

Vince&Mimi

**District 11 — Agriculture**

Oli&Sylvia 

**District 12 — Coal**

Kodya&Tori


	2. The Only Nightmare Is This Reality

**Kodya** : District 12

* * *

Kodya didn’t see the need in worrying for the reaping, he lived by himself, he had no one to win for, so what was the point in being scared of the reaping, in fact, he was mad that it took up his hunting time.

Nonetheless, he wore his best shirt, it was quite worn and creased but it would do, no one paid any attention to him anyway. 

He made his way to the square and got in the crowd of 18-year-olds. His name was in there 15 times this year, the 7 needed times and the cumulative tesserae he took each year.

It was the 100th reaping today, so the Capitol decided to do something different and they didn’t read off what the twist was yet, unlike normally when they read it off before the reaping. 

However, the President and the Gamemaker did make a special announcement saying that the twist wouldn’t change the reaping at all this year. 

Kodya wouldn’t admit this, but he was kind of interested in knowing what the twist could possibly be this time. 

The escort’s voice jolted Kodya out of his thoughts, Kodya looked up and internally scoffed, she was definitely from the Capitol, her hair was an inhuman bright blue and her skin was a deep purple. 

The mayor and District 12’s mentor were both in their seats, the last victor from District 12 had won the 87th Sword Games at 15, he had green hair tied in a ponytail at the back. Kodya would have laughed at how his hair looked kind of like a strawberry if that same person hadn’t slaughtered half of the tributes in his Sword Game. 

As the Mayor recounted the history of The Realms, Kodya stopped listening again. Once the escort walked up to the podium, Kodya looked up and paid attention. The mayor had said her name but Kodya had completely zoned out.

“Happy Sword Games!” she announced, “And may the odds be ever in your favor!” Kodya rolled his eyes, her chipper personality was something he hated about all Capitol residents. As she says her thanks to District 12, Kodya is aching to get back to hunting, this was wasting his time.

“Ladies first!” she finally says and moves to draw the first name, “Victoria Grieve!” she calls out. Kodya knows her, she was 16, and Kodya could have sworn he saw her in the woods before.

Victoria looks stricken for a moment before walking up to the stage, she mumbles “Tis Tori Grieve” while walking up but when she faces the audience her face is expressionless. The escort waits a moment after asking for volunteers and then says, “Now the gentlemen!” 

Kodya waits, this time she doesn’t pick the top, she swirls the names around first and picks one at the bottom. “Kodya Karevic!” she says. 

Kodya freezes for a second and then walks swiftly up to the stage. He looks at Tori to see if she recognized him as he did but she doesn’t look anywhere but over the audience and at the crumbling buildings. The escort asks for volunteers before giving the podium to the mayor for the Treaty of Treasons.

Kodya can tell that there are lots of eyes on him and realizes he was wrong when he thought no one would be paying attention to him. The crowd was quiet and still, as the reaping continued.

Kodya zones out until he sees Tori turning towards him to shake hands, he grabs Tori’s hand and shakes it in a way he hopes is reassuring. Even though he has nothing to come back home to, he had never planned on being reaped for the Sword Games.

The anthem plays before Kodya and Tori are escorted to the rooms to wait in. Kodya has no one to come visit him, so he sits down waiting for the long hour to pass, so Kodya gets surprised when there is a knock on the door. 

A storekeeper comes in, one Kodya has sold to repeatedly. Their face is a look of sorrow and pity but Kodya doesn’t want it. They don’t say anything, but they drop a charm in Kodya lap and after a quick moment leave the room.

Kodya is stunned, he didn’t even know them that well, but on closer inspection, he finds that they gave him a token. It is a small wooden arrow in a circle with a string, he suspects it is a necklace and reaches behind him to tie it together, he finds it fits pretty well. 

Some minutes later, the peacekeepers come to escort Tori and Kodya. The station has many interviewers, both Kodya and Tori are expressionless. Though Kodya notices a small rose pendant Tori has around her neck, the shopkeeper must have visited her too. Could it be that Tori might not have anyone either?

Once inside the train, Kodya relaxes and the escort introduces herself as Aria and the mentor as Gyrus. Aria tells them where their rooms are and when to be at dinner. While Aria is happy and joyous, it looks like Gyrus is judging both of them.

Kodya walks to his room and immediately drops onto the bed. He sighs and decides to wash up. After his shower, which takes forever since he had no idea how to use it, he puts the necklace back on and walks to dinner.

Tori walks in about the same time as him and they sit down. Aria and Gyrus are already there. There is a lot of food but Kodya only eats the bare minimum. Aria tries to make small talk, but Tori and Kodya both refuse to say more than a sentence or two, and Gyrus is completely silent. 

Once they all finish dinner, Aria pipes up, “Okay, time to watch the reaping from the other districts!”. Kodya had been waiting to see his fellow tributes, he figures he should at least know who to expect. Though with the Swords Games everything is unexpected.

**District one**

“Ciboulette!” The escort calls, Cib smiles, and strides up to the stage, her blue hair swishing, she isn’t that big but it looks like she is sneaky and nimble. Cib had clearly been training even though tributes weren’t allowed too. 

The escort called the male next, “Serdtse!” He nodded and took his place next to Cib, he had a heart on his head, Kodya couldn’t tell if it was a tattoo or paint. He looked pretty strong and like most of the careers, he had probably fought his whole life.

Kodya knew that Serdtse meant heart in Russian, maybe that was the reason for the heart.

However, Cib’s family had a very different reaction then Serdtse’s, Cib’s family was cheering her on wildly and telling everyone she was going to win, while it looked like Serdtse’s was nodding shyly and smiling at their son.

Kodya couldn’t seem to place it but Serdtse didn’t seem like career material, he looked too caring and not so sure with being in the games. In fact, Serdtse looked like he wished he wasn’t picked, though that was probably because Cib was set on winning.

If Kodya had to guess Cib was most definitely going to be a career but perhaps Kodya could get Serdtse to join him and Tori, though he wasn’t even sure that Tori would.  
  


**District Two**

“Three!” The escort announces, doing the male first. A buff 18-year-old walked up to the stage and when he turned to the audience Kodya intakes sharply, he had three eyes. Kodya couldn’t tell why he had three, the other two eyes seemed to work fine.

“Two” The escort called and Kodya heard Three sigh, clearly they were siblings and Two strutted up to the stage and shouted, “I will win and be twice the victor you all are!” she was shaking her fist and smiling triumphantly. 

Kodya knew Two was most definitely going to be a career, but she would probably turn on them and Three when she could. She cheered and held her hands up, probably thinking she was going to win. 

Their family was cheering her, not Three, in fact, Kodya could hear one of the family members insult Three’s smarts, they were saying that he was quite stupid, but Kodya wondered if they realized that they were giving away valuable information.

Once the crowd was riled down, they finally finished the reaping for District 2 and moved on to three.

**District Three**

“Maria” The escort called, he looked very bored as Maria walked up the stage, Kodya couldn’t tell if Maria would be able to join the careers, most district 3 people didn’t get to join the careers, but Maria seemed pretty hardy.

“Gyrus” The escort deadpanned. He looked disappointed, it could have been anyone else bigger and stronger, but they got a small boy. The boy looked no more than 15, but that wasn’t what Kodya was focusing on, his name was Gyrus just like their mentor and he had green hair that looked a bit more like a strawberry than his mentor’s.

Kodya swiveled to stare at Gyrus (his mentor), “Is he your brother or something?” he asked. Gyrus slowly turned to him and shrugged, “I’m sure Gyrus is just a common name, don’t dwell on it.” Gyrus turned away to leave Kodya to his thoughts.

 _‘I don’t think Gyrus is very common and the hair is very similar…’_ Kodya kept thinking about it until he realized that was the first time he had heard Gyrus speak, _“Why would he trouble himself with talking to me about that?’_ Kodya wondered but dismissed the thought when they started the next reaping. 

**District 4**

This was another career District, so these would be important people to watch. “Vee!” The bubbly escort called and a girl with extremely long nails walked up to the stage and stood there with her arms crossed. She put on a smile and looked ready to kill anyone, Kodya could tell she was going to be one to watch for. 

Vee looked at her family and they started cheering her name. Kodya knew she was definitely career material and she looked like she was waiting for a good partner. Vee’s sweet smile fell when the next name was called. 

“Anan!” The escort called, and Vee audibly sighed. A young male with The male walked up to Vee and smiled, “What’s wrong?” he asked, “ Am I too good for you?” he winked at Vee, she groaned and pushed him away. Her eyes showed anger and disappointment, they seemed to know each other. 

Anan smiled at the audience and puffed up his chest to look strong, he pulled his hair back to look handsome. Kodya didn’t think Vee liked Anan, but he was clearly going to pull in sponsors and he looked like he was planning to go with the careers.

**District Five**

“Ragan!” The escort shouted and the girl let out a yell, “Hell Yeah! I’m gonna win!” she walked right up to the stage plowing over anyone in her way. Kodya was certain she was going to try and be a career. She had a smile on her face, a real one, unlike other tributes. She was big and clearly didn’t mind having to kill anyone. 

“Knox!” The male walked to the stage, his face completely expressionless, it didn’t look like he cared at all, or that he was scared. He stood tall though and looked at the crowd. 

Kodya knew Ragan would be the one to watch out for but if he got to know Knox more he might ask for him to team up. Knox acted ready, but as Kodya looked closer Knox looked worried and concerned. He seemed to search the crowd like trying to find someone. _I wonder who he is looking for,_ Kodya thought. 

Kodya figured this would be the best time to ask Tori if they were going to be a team, “Hey, Tori, are we teaming up?” he asks cautiously. Tori looks away from the screen, “I suppose since I have no one better to team up with.” She extends a hand to Kodya, he takes it and shakes her hand just like earlier. 

Then Aria squealed, “Pay attention!” Kodya and Tori quickly go silent and turn back to the screen.

**District Six**

“One.” They called, it was clear the escort was fed up with the reaping, a girl walks up to the stage, she only has one eye, right in the middle of her forehead. Kodya supposed she was One.

Kodya couldn’t tell why families did this to their children, calling them names based on what they looked like, it was madness, but at least those districts were better off than 12 was.

“Scout.” a small male shyly walked up to the stage and stood next to One, he seemed to be fiddling with something in his hands, when Kodya looked closer it was a little star when he flipped a switch a light turned on.

One stood tall and looked strong, if it wasn’t for her being in District 6 Kodya might have guessed she was a career. _Maybe she will join them? Great, another person to worry about,_ Kodya thought. Scout on the other thought was looking at the ground, the star in his hand shaking a little. 

Kodya thought Scout might be useful in technology, and put him in a group of potential allies. The mayor finished and it was time to move onto district 7. 

**District 7**

Kodya was starting to get tired of watching the reapings but he figured he still needed to see his opponents and Aria wouldn’t allow them to leave.

“Feather!” The escort called, Feather walked up to the stage, their hair covering most of their face. They didn’t look scared or distressed, just neutral. Their family watched with sad faces, but Feather didn’t seem to notice. 

“Xinju!” They called, Xinju walked up the stage, just like Feather he didn’t really show any emotion, he just looked a little mad. Kodya noticed that Xinju had an X on his head, kind of like Serdtse’s heart, he still couldn’t tell if they were tattoos or paint.

They stood tall and tried to look confident and strong, hoping to get some sponsors. The escort continued talking giddily and then welcomed the mayors. Their expressions didn’t change, just blank. 

Kodya couldn’t really tell what to think about these tributes and couldn’t make any ally decisions until he saw them training. 

He stood up to take a break, but Aria put her hand out and stopped him, “You are not going anywhere.” she told him, her tone serious. Kodya sat back down and watched with no interest, he was not going to enjoy the rest of his time here.

**District 8**

District 8 was textile no one really paired with anyone here because making clothing didn’t really help you in the Games, but one of the tributes caught Kodya’s eye. 

“Nephthys!” The male escort calls, he is tall and joyful, he reminded Kodya of Aria, Nephthys looks around as if to see if anyone would volunteer, but everyone around her looks away. She walked up to the stage, clearly put down because no one volunteered.

Kodya wasn’t sure why she had hoped for someone to volunteer, maybe she was important to the district, but only healers were important in the textile district, maybe she was a healer? Either way, she was a potential ally for Kodya.

“Alastair!” They call, a very short guy comes out of the crowd and hops up the stairs. He takes his place next to Nephthys, he has a smile on his face and Kodya knows that is something some tributes do, pretend that you are happy and face reality later.

Alastair was trying hard to play it cool, but Nephthys was fiddling with her hands, she clearly didn’t think she was going to be reaped, but then again no one does.

**District 9**

“Vela!” The escort shouts, trying to hype up the otherwise dim district, she strides up to the stage, Vela seems quite shy but stands in a way that makes her look more confident than she actually was. Once on the stage, Vela seems hopeful to get someone she doesn’t know.

“Bronzo!” The escort yells, immediately he walks up to the stage, limbs stiff, by the way Vela was looking at him, Kodya could tell they knew each other. He looked a little scared and tried not to show weakness. 

Kodya notices that Bronzo has a strip of teal wrapping around the left side of his face, Kodya wonders why he has that, an accident maybe? Both tributes looked friendly enough that Kodya considered maybe pairing up with them. 

Everyone in the crowd is quiet, even their families. Vela’s family looks like they are silently praying, and Bronzo’s looks concerned like he was not ready. In the Sword Games, you are never ready for anything, (except the Careers). Never ready to be reaped, never ready to fight, never ready to leave your family. 

Kodya knew people were going to fight for their home, but Kodya didn’t have a home and he wasn’t fighting for anything, except for himself. He felt selfish knowing he was going to kill people just to save himself, but this was the Swords Games, that is what it is all about. 

**District 10**

“Mimi” the escort yelled over the crowd. A young girl with light pink hair and black earrings climbed up onto the platform. She looked slightly angry and sad. She glanced at her family who were breaking down into sobs, and then she turned back to the escort.

“Vince,” the escort exclaimed. A boy with grayish-brown hair walked up clearly annoyed. Mimi glanced at him and looked away, she crossed her arms for the rest of reaping. At one point while the Mayor was talking, Vince whispered something in Mimi’s ear and she hit him in the arm. Vince backed away from her and stared in the distance. 

Mimi and Vince both looked very angry with each other, like enemies. Mimi’s face said that she didn’t want him there and neither did Vince’s. Mimi adjusted her black headband, the same color of her earrings, she rested it onto the top of her head, trying to not look Vince’s way. After that, they didn’t do anything except stare into the distance like another, better, world exists out there. 

Kodya never really thought that people that were reaped could be friends or enemies. Though no one really cared except for the tributes who want their enemy dead and friend alive. Nothing ever comes easy in the games, and nothing ever goes easy either. Kodya didn’t know how he was going to survive this year...

**District 11**

“Oli” the escort called, her unnatural silver glimmers in the light. The escort expression was different from the others, she was clearly disappointed and a little bit annoyed. She didn’t even smile as a large teenage boy with sandy short hair walked up to the stage, he looked nervous and looked at the ground. 

Kodya added Oli to his list of possible friends, maybe not allies but less likely to kill each other in the arena. He didn’t know what Oli could do, but it might be something useful. _But why was the escort disappointed? Is Oli not useful? I will just have to wait for the training,_ Kodya wondered. The escort reached her hand in the bowl still a bit annoyed. The second name was called and Kodya continued watching.

“Syliva,” the escort said, finally suppressing a smile. A small but tough-looking girl walked to the stage with a frown looking a bit angry. Her bright pink hair is usual for district 11. _I wonder where she got that from,_ Kodya thought. Syliva stands her place by the escort and puts on a brave face. 

While the mayor starts talking, Syliva starts moving her hands in weird motions, the motions, Kodya realizes, are sign language. She looks over at Oli while doing it and gives him a small nod. Kodya doesn’t know sign language so when Oli starts to look more confident Kodya wonders what Syliva said, but they are obviously friends. 

Suddenly the crowd salutes and sends out a whistle to the tune of… _Oh no,_ Kodya thought and shut his eyes. District 11 starts to whistle the song of the rebellion, one that was banned years ago, after the 74th Sword Game fiasco.

Guards came through the crowd pushing shoving through people as they found the source of the whistle. A young woman faces the guards and they push her to the ground and pull out a gun. A gunshot rang through the crowd and Kodya winced, _Why is the Capitol so awful?!,_ He thought. Tori shivered next to him and looked down at the floor, he could tell she was thinking the same thing. 

At last, the escort said briskly, “May the odds be ever in your favor!” and the TV channel changed. 

Kodya lets out a breathy sigh, they were finally done with all of the reapings, now they just needed to watch the President and Gamemaker’s speech. The part where they would explain what would be happening this year, Kodya wished he could leave this nightmare. 

**Twist Speech**

“People of the Realms!” the president started, “It is with great pleasure I announce the reapings for the 100th Sword Games is done! I know you are all waiting for the big twist this year, so I will now introduce Gamemaker Don Santiago!”

Kodya watches as Don rolls his chair up to the podium and they fix the microphone so he can talk into it, “Hello, everyone!” he says, Kodya can hear a Spanish accent in his words, “This is my first year of being a Gamemaker but I assure you, you won’t be disappointed!” 

Kodya sighed, how this year could possibly be worse than a new, hungry for blood, Gamemaker, he could tell this man is willing to do anything to make the Games more fun for the Capitol to watch, he starts to get a sick feeling in his stomach.

“I have put the utmost thought behind this Sword Game and let me tell you, a very big surprise is coming! So here it is, the moment you have been waiting for, the Twist!” Don motions for someone to come over with the envelope and grabs it out of their hands. “Here it is!” Don pauses for a second, probably for dramatic effect, “This year.......all tributes will have two lives!”

The whole world stops to Kodya, _Two lives!? That means twice as many people to kill! If you betray anyone...О боги(Oh, Gods). This year really will be a bloodbath._

Don continues talking and explaining that after you die for the first time your body will be taken out and then the next day you will be put in a random place, whether it is in danger or not, you will have no supplies, any weapons you had will reset at the cornucopia, but your body will be rehealed. After you die the second time you are dead for good.

Once the speech is done Aria gives a small gasp and before she can do anything about it, all the others get up and storm off, Tori thinking about how bad it will be, Kodya wondering why he cares, he has nothing left, and Gyrus cursing the stupid Capitol and its ploy to hype up the “fun” in the Sword Games.

When Kodya gets to his room he sits down, knowing a calm head will get him farther than anything else and starts planning what he will do before they meet their stylist.

He gets into bed and throws his face into his pillow, an aura of perfume rises into the air. _I hate the Capitol, this is going to be hell._ “Черт!!!!” (Damn it!!!), Kodya screams into the pillow that smelled just like the damn Capitol people. That night Kodya couldn’t sleep, along with the other tributes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our first fanfic, Tell us what you think! Also, chapter updates will be a bit slow but we hope to update twice a month or more.


	3. Middle Of The Storm

**Tori** : District 12

* * *

Tori woke up a little groggy, she sat up, trying to remember where she was, then it all came flooding back, yesterday was the reaping, she was in the Capitol.

Tori looked around at her surroundings, everything looked spotless, she shifted and something cold moved on her neck. 

Then she remembered the shopkeeper’s gift, a little rose necklace to wear in the area. Her hands flew up to her neck, she hadn’t taken it off last night, the shock hadn’t worn off before she collapsed. 

Tori had immediately begun to fiddle with the necklace, Tori could tell it was made out of rosewood, it had a mild pink tint and smelled faintly of rose. Rosewood was very rare in District 12, Tori knew that giving it away to her, a tribute most likely going to die, cost a fortune for the shopkeeper.

The surface of the pendant was very smooth. The shopkeeper was skilled in making them, _I'll have to thank them when I get home,_ Tori thought, then buried her head in her hands, _If she was going to go home she would have to face all 24 kids twice....and survive..._

The shopkeeper had stayed to talk to her telling her possible things that could give her an advantage over other tributes. The shopkeeper had known that she was a blacksmith and that she could make her own weapons. 

Tori pointed out that she could make weapons, _with a forge_ , not in the middle of an arena, but the shopkeeper waved her objection away, saying that she also knew weaknesses that certain weapon wielders had, like archers, unless they had knives or swords, weren’t prepared for close combat.

The shopkeeper had seen her come to the markets with a catch from the woods, her kills were always clean, she used one of her swords that she had made not too soon after her dad had died. 

Tori hated the Capitol, after all, they killed her father, but she always blamed herself for her dad’s death.

\---

(2 years ago-Age:14)

Tori had started to hunt in the woods when fewer swords were needed and her dad was low on money to buy food. Tori had considered herself very careful in hiding the food she got, she figured her dad would be happy that they didn’t need to buy as much food, but when she finally showed him the food (It had taken her a while to get clean kills) his expression immediately turned to fear, he told her what the peacekeepers would do if they knew she had been hunting in the woods...they would kill her on the spot, in front of the town, displaying how much power they had, what he didn’t tell her was that there would be consequences for her family members as well.

Tori hadn’t known, but she didn’t stop, her dad wouldn’t admit it, but the need for swords was dropping drastically when they started making guns and they would have gone out of business if not for the games need and the need for pickaxes in the mines.

Soon, the word spread about the Grieves buying less food and some people reported that one of them had been seen going into the woods with weapons, and coming out with food.

The peacekeepers didn’t like acting with only rumors behind them, but hunting was punishable by death, so they had to act, even though it was most likely to be wrong.

The peacekeepers went to the Grieve's house to confront them for hunting but only found her father. He begged them to spare him, saying that they didn’t hunt, but the peacekeepers regretfully had to take him anyway.

Tori came back from hunting later, to find a public execution, going on, as soon as Tori saw the guillotine in use she got worried, the guillotine was only used for hunters...she walked closer and her gut twisted, on the stage was her father, “Unhand him!” she yelled, tearing through the crowd. 

She felt anger bubbling up, her father was going to die because of her mistakes, “ _Why didn’t I listen to him”_ she thought, “ _If I hadn’t hunted this wouldn’t have happened”_ Several hands shot out and stopped her from getting to her dad, voices were talking all around her, _“Sweetie, calm down”_ , _“It will be fine”_ , but Tori wasn’t listening, “Dad!” she screamed desperately, wishing for a way to get him out of this but there was nothing. 

The people gasped a little, they hadn’t known it was her dad, but they didn’t drop their arms. Tori struggled under their grip, “Let go!” she pleaded, “I need him!”

Tori’s cry was too late, the peacekeeper let go of the rope and the blade quickly fell towards his neck, instantly decapitating him. His head fell to the floor and for a brief second, Tori swore she saw him look to her and give her a reassuring smile. The peacekeepers quickly disposed of the body as tears streamed down Tori’s face and she fell to her knees, never to see her father again. Several of the people that stopped her, tried to comfort her but there was nothing they could do, nothing, that would make Tori happy again. 

Adjusting to life without her father was hard, for the next couple weeks she was constantly watched by peacekeepers, making sure she didn’t hunt. Most mornings she would call for her dad before realizing and started to cry.

Tori didn’t show emotion anymore, she cut herself off from everyone except some other shopkeepers. One day when Tori was working at the forge, a peacekeeper came over, “Begone,” she said not in the mood to talk to any of those vile peacekeepers. 

“I-I,” the peacekeeper stuttered, “I know your dad didn’t hunt…” fear shot through Tori, she sharpened her eyes but the peacekeeper didn’t notice, “He was a great man and before he-” his voice hitched, “Before he...died...he had me promise to take care of you.” The peacekeeper looked up at Tori, determination in his eyes.

“I don’t need your pity.” Tori spat, glad he didn’t know it was her hunting, before getting back to work. The peacekeeper nodded as if he understood, and walked away. Tori thought that would be the end of her conversations with him, but he persisted, every day coming to talk to her.

Tori wouldn’t admit it but she had become so isolated that even though she put up a hard front to him, he helped her realize her dad wouldn’t have wanted this. One day, he told Tori his name was Warren, not that she cared.

One day, he stopped coming, but after that, she started getting death threats, and occasional knives thrown at her. When she finally had enough, Tori decided to find out who was doing this, she would make it seem like she left the house and catch the person leaving the notes.

Now, that the plan was in place, all Tori had to do was wait and watch. Soon, someone walked up to the door and quickly scanned the area, when Tori saw who it was, she stormed over to them, “How dare you!” she yelled.

Warren jumped at her voice, “Uh...I can ex-” he started, but Tori wasn’t done, “How _DARE_ you! Give me pity! Make me warm up to you! Just so you can threaten me with death! Wasn’t my dad _DYING_ enough for you!” Tori felt tears welling up, but she wouldn’t let them fall, “How dare you…” She mumbled before pushing past Warren and slamming the door on his face.

“Tori, I can explain!” Warren’s pleading voice echoed through the home, “No!” Tori shouted, “I don’t want your pity!” but Warren didn’t stop, “The Capitol made me!” he yelled, “I had to, I wasn’t supposed to let you live! When a hunter dies, the family is supposed to die too! But I couldn’t!” he lowered his voice, “I couldn’t kill you…”

Tori didn’t want to believe him but all of it sounded true, “If that’s true...then why don’t you kill me? I have nothing left, no reason to live…” Tori’s sad, dejected voice carried over to Warren, “Why don’t I kill you?,” Warren repeated her question, “I won’t kill you Tori, because you have purpose,” he paused, “You can’t just accept your fate like that you have to _fight_.” With that, Warren backed away from the door and walked away.

\----

Tori shook her head at the memory, Warren’s words still ringing in her ears _“You can’t just accept your fate like that you have to_ fight _.”_

_Well, now I’m being forced to fight,_ Tori thought grimly, it was like she was the pinnacle of humor for the Capitol, killing her dad, Warren’s attempts at murdering her, and now the games. She chuckled, humorlessly, at least the Capitol was going to have a show.

Tori had woken up very early, so early that she could go up to the roof before Aria called them to breakfast. She got ready fairly quickly, not wanting to spend any more time in the spotless Capitol room. 

Tori didn’t think there would be anyone on the roof, she didn’t check around before walking over to the railing, so Tori was very surprised when a dark shadow moved in the corner of her eye, "Aah!" Tori yelped, the figure had their head in their hands and when they heard her scream, jerked their head up at her then relaxed, "Oh, it's just you" Kodya said. 

Tori blinked, _"So someone was up here?"_ She mused, then said, "Yeah, Why are you up here? Couldn't sleep?" Kodya was silent for a moment before saying, "I was planning on..." he paused, "winning tactics, for our team, that is." 

Tori was taken back, "Team?" Tori could see Kodya's face contort in confusion, "Uh, yeah, team, we need to get allies if we stand a chance in the games" _Of course, though I hope we never have to kill them when the time comes,_ Tori sighed, "Well, who did you have in mind?"

Kodya answered easily as if he had planned this out, "For starters, the kid from 3, and the girl from 8, they both seem good, though I would like to see them in action first..." 

Tori hadn’t been thinking too much about it, but one caught her attention, "I think making decisions before seeing them is premature but perhaps Sylvia from 11.” _At least I know her name_ , Tori thought.

Kodya didn’t seem fazed that she wanted the girl who was mute, "Ok, well, it's up to you to get her, I'll try to get the ones from 3 and 8." He shifted to stare out at the sunrise again and Tori saw a pendant around his neck, "Did the shopkeeper see you too?" she asked.

Kodya looked down like he didn't remember wearing the pendant, "Oh, yeah, they came in, gave it to me, then left. Did they talk to you?" Tori thought for a moment she didn’t want to get too comfortable with someone that would eventually die, if she was to win, "Yes, they did. They told me my advantages over all the other tributes." 

Tori expected an outraged reply about how she didn't have any advantages but all Kodya did was nod and say, "I didn't expect them to talk to me, I'm not...uh...the easiest person to talk to, if you didn't notice..." Kodya trailed off, Tori wasn't surprised, he didn't seem like the talkative type, he seemed very distant and cold, but she still thought he would be a good ally.

"Are you ready to see the stylist? And to talk to our mentor?" Kodya asked, eager to change the subject, "I'm not happy about being here, but we might as well get it over with." 

Tori didn't hesitate to say, "No, I am not happy to meet the stylist, talking to our mentor might be different but the stylist and prep team are Capitol people and I don't like them at all." Tori’s burning hatred for Capitol people hadn’t left her.

"That's true, I forgot about the prep team though, I wonder who the stylist is," Kodya mumbled. 

_Right_ , Tori thought. Ever since the rebellion of the 74th games, the Capitol was very paranoid of rebels so they took great care in who was chosen but supposedly this year the new stylist was being punished by the Capitol to work as 12’s stylist, not many things could get you punished by the Capitol, so they must have done something bad.

Tori and Kodya were silent after that, watching the sunrise that could be one of their last. Surprisingly, Kodya broke the ice once the sun rose, “Well, we’d better get back to Aria and Gyrus,” he pushed off the railing and walked inside. 

Tori stood out there a little longer looking into the horizon, “I’ll probably see you soon...dad” she looked out one more time, before heading inside.

\---

After a short breakfast with, again, little conversation, it was time for Kodya and Tori to go to the stylist, they started walking there, but were stopped by a voice, “Wait,”

All of a sudden Tori felt a chill and found she couldn’t move, Gyrus walked up to the pair, “I need to you listen,” his words sounded like they were supposed to be comforting but they only managed to intimidate Tori. “I need you to listen to your stylist and prep team no matter- Tori, Am I boring you?” Gyrus’s steel cold stare made Tori’s skin crawl, “No-no” Tori stammered out, she had zoned out on accident.

“Then can you listen? Ugh, anyway, you need to listen to them, don’t disobey me.” He started to walk away when he remembered something, “Are you working together?”. 

Tori wasn’t answering so Kodya stepped up, “Yes, we are” Gyrus hummed, “Okay, we will be training together then. Training is tomorrow, Will you be having any allies?” 

Kodya answered easily, “The girls from 8 and 11 as well as the kid from 3”.

Gyrus’s eyes widened before he spun around muttered, “Of course him... Why did he have to be curious? This will complicate some things…”.

Tori had unfrozen, so she asked, “What was that about?” Kodya gave one more look over his shoulder where Gyrus had disappeared too before saying, “Not sure, I don’t think he likes the kid from 3. Well, whatever, let’s go” Kodya started walking to the elevator. Tori reluctantly followed, still not happy about meeting them.

\---

Tori grit her teeth, the prep team was horrible, they try their best to make a tribute, who will most likely die, pretty and it's appalling. All the while making silly comments, about how filthy she is, in their laughable Capitol accent, it all made Tori sick, and she was sure the stylist was just like them.

“The stylist wants to see you now!” one of the prep team calls from another room, Tori grimaces and gets up to see the stylist.

When she walks in two heads turn to look at her, Kodya is already there sitting at a table with the stylist, when Tori looked at the stylist, the first thing she noticed was her bright green hair, put up into a half up half down look.

“Hello!” Tori is surprised her voice has no trace of a Capitol accent, “Please come sit down!” She beckons to the other chair and Tori walks over to it warily.

“I’m Amelia Queen, but you can call me Amelia,” her smile is blindingly bright and Tori wonders if she might be wrong about this stylist, “I know you’ll have some questions, so ask away, I don’t want to start anything on the wrong foot,”. 

Amelia flashed a smile again and Tori felt obliged to ask questions, but Kodya beat her to it, “If the rumors are true, why are you being punished by the Capitol?” 

“Oh, I spoke back against the new Head Gamemaker, Don Santiago,” she chuckles a little, “He’s real bad you know...I say,” she pauses and leans forward, “Watch your backs in the arena, he’s not playing nice…” Then, she giggles like she just heard a funny joke, probably to cover up anything caught on the security cameras.

“So anything else?” Amelia asks, probably grateful to change the subject. Tori and Kodya alternated to ask her a few more questions before she said, “Ok, we do have a time limit you know, I should be showing you what your outfits before we go any farther,”.

Amelia gets up and leaves the room, when she comes back she has two costumes, she starts to say something but Tori isn’t listening. 

Tori’s eyes widen as she sees what she’s supposed to wear, her dress looks like a flame, the colors seem to move and melt together even though it is fabric. Kodya’s is a simple tuxedo but it seems to pulse orange and red, like an ember.

“Tori?” Amelia’s question brings Tori out of her thoughts, “Huh? Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear what you said” Tori was embarrassed that she had been caught zoning out twice that day but it seemed like Amelia didn’t care.

“Oh, it’s okay sweetie, I can repeat myself. As you know the twist is 2 lives for everyone right?” Tori and Kodya wince at the thought, by nod anyway, “Good! Fire can come back from embers, so I thought we would do one of you in fire and the other in embers, Does that sound good?” Both Kodya and Tori nod, knowing it could get them sponsors.

Amelia hands them their outfits and tells them to get changed and call for help if they need it, Tori, even though she’s never worn a dress, managed to get it on in less than 5 minutes. Once they come out Amelia does finishing touches on make-up, a quick course on how to act, and then it’s time.

Once Tori walks to the carriage, she drills it into her head, _“Smile, you want them as sponsors”_. Kodya hasn’t said a word, Amelia told them to look forward and focus on the audience.

The music starts playing and the first few carriages head off, Tori can hear the crowd yell for District One, they are always favorites, they have outfits made out of jewels, like normal, but it is District Three gets a louder yell than normal, the clothes look like circuit boards, with lights traveling down the paths, much more intricate than some of the others.

Before she knows it, District 12’s carriage is rolling out, 12 had become a crowd favorite after the 74th games, their cheers drown out anything else, Tori finds herself smiling and waving back to the crowd, Tori can see Kodya try and smile but it comes off as a grimace, he gives up not to soon after and doesn’t try waving.

Tori is relieved when the tour is finally over, it lasts about 20 minutes, they are escorted into the training center where Amelia greets them, telling them they were great. _Though Kodya could have dropped the cold demeanor_ , Tori thought, not that she would say it out loud.

Tori and Kodya are escorted to their rooms by Aria who tells them they were ravishing, Tori notices Gyrus but he just hangs back, not saying anything, Tori decides that she can worry about him later.

Tori and Kodya get out of their clothes in time for dinner, which Gyrus is nowhere to be found and Kodya has to be persuaded to come out by Aria, which only worked because Aria promised to stop bothering him if he came.

Amelia shows up to dinner as well, showering them with comments and praises, Tori starts to feel light-headed later in the evening and dismisses herself to her room.

When she gets there she sighs, tomorrow was the first day of training, which meant she had to get alliances, with her head spinning, Tori allows herself to ask some questions, _What will the arena be like? How long do you think you could survive?_ Tori was going to continue those questions but she couldn’t let herself think like that.

Lying down in bed Tori falls asleep, with Warren’s words ringing in her ears, _“You can’t just accept your fate like that, you have to_ fight _.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell us what you think! Btw the decapitation was all our new Co-author's fault (connorthemilkfish)


	4. Killing Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in Bold are Sign Language

**Gyrus** : District 3

Gyrus was really tired, he had stayed up most of the night, courtesy of his mentor wanting to celebrate their success. 

Today was going to be a long day, Gyrus had training soon and he wasn't very excited, he was supposed to get allies but he didn’t really want to talk with people, and Maria already told him he wasn’t going to be on her team, she didn’t want him, he wasn’t sure why.

After breakfast, he and Maria left to go to training, the ride was quiet, Gyrus wasn’t good at small talk so he decided not to try, he was also too tired to ask Maria anything.

Walking into the training room, Maria ditches him, going towards the gun section. Gyrus wasn’t sure where to go, he didn’t want to use any weapons, he was against fighting, though he knew it would happen eventually.

So Gyrus chose the fire station, figuring that knowing how to make a fire would help him in the games. He was working very quietly and the trainer seemed to like that. Gyrus was working on starting a fire without matches then someone else came by and sat down. 

Gyrus knows who he is, it was the male from 12, _Kody, or something?_ Gyrus thinks. He sat there for a while, both of them working on separate fires, until Kodya turns to Gyrus says, "Why do you have the same name as my mentor? And your hair is really similar to?”

Kodya fixates his eyes on Gyrus, not looking away. Gyrus can see him thinking, _I’ll get it out of him one way or another._ Gyrus knows he must look calm, but inside he was freaking out.

 _Oh, shit!,_ Gyrus thinks, _What do I tell him! Why didn't Epsilon use his name? Well, technically Gyrus is his name and I stole it... but that's technicalities and I don't have time for that. Ugh, my life is a mess! I can't tell him the truth..._

Kodya’s eyes narrow expectantly, _"He really wants an answer, doesn't he? Ugh, I don’t know what to say without breaking The Rules...Why didn't he(Epsilon)think of this happening?! What do I say?"_

Gyrus opens his mouth to say something but closes it again, not sure what he would say. Kodya sighs, "Look, Kid, you know what, you don't have to answer, I'm just trying to understand my mentor a bit better, sorry if I came off a little rude earlier, I'm Kodya,"

Kodya pauses for a moment, he seems to be thinking out his next words "Would...uh..." he hesitates again then says, "Would you like to be allies in the games?" 

Gyrus gapped a little at Kodya, his demeanor was quite cold and he didn't seem like the type to want allies and if he did have any, they would be tough, not Gyrus, "Uh," Gyrus started but Kodya put his hand up and paused him, "Kid, you don't have to decide right now, you can watch me train and then decide."

Kodya seemed pretty sincere, Gyrus knew that if he needed to back out, he could, "No, Well I mean yes... Ugh, yes I want you as an ally" _"Oh my god!"_ Gyrus thinks, _"Why is he so hard to talk to?_ Part of Gyrus whispers, " _Because he will betray you in the end_ ," but he doesn’t listen to that.

Kodya looked taken back," Oh, uh, ok, well do you want to meet our other allies?" Gyrus contemplates, his other allies will probably be fine, "Sure," he says, and Kodya leads him to Tori and the girl from 11. 

\---

 **Syliva** : District 11

Sylvia was approached by Tori pretty early in the morning, Oli had left her earlier, she had to convince him to leave. “Hello,” a voice to Sylvia’s left said, she turned towards them, it was the girl from 12, “I’m Victoria, but everyone calls me Tori,” She smiled at Sylvia, “You’re Sylvia, right?”

Sylvia nodded and signed, **Were you looking for me?** , Tori suddenly looks really confused, “Oh, sorry, I don’t know sign language…” Tori turns away to scold herself, “Damn it, Tori...Why didn’t you think of this?” 

Tori is still muttering to herself when Kodya and Gyrus come over, “Hi,” Gyrus waves to Sylvia, she smiles and signs, **Can you read sign language?** Gyrus nods and says, “Most of it,” Sylvia's smile brightens immensely, signing, **Can you translate for Tori?** She wrote Tori as rose, Gyrus still understood and turned to tell Tori and Kodya but when he turned around, Kodya was gone. “Uh, Where did Kodya go?” he asked Tori.

She looks up at him, “He went to get another ally, Nephthys, from District 8 I believe.” Gyrus nods, “Oh, I can translate her sign language for you, if you need it.” He adds hastily. Tori looks surprised for a second before her face going back to nonchalant, “Sure I suppose.”

Sylvia smiles and Tori asks her, “Do you have any talents?” Sylvia thinks for a moment, **My fists are really strong!** She pounds her fist into her palm for emphasis. Tori nods and mutters, “Hand to hand combat might be nice…”. After a couple more questions, she asks Sylvia, “Would you like to be my…” She looks at Gyrus, “our ally?” Sylvia’s eyes widen, **Yes! Of course!** Tori smiles and they talk a little more until Kodya comes back with the girl from 8. 

**Hello!** Sylvia waves to her, Tori introduced Nephthys and Sylvia to everyone, “I’m Tori,” she says, “Gyrus,” Gyrus gives a wave to Nephthys and Sylvia, “Kodya,” she continues, pointing to him, “Sylvia,” Sylvia smiles and waves, “and Nephthys.” Nephthys smiles and says, “Ah! I’m honored to be one of your allies! You can call me Neph!” She goes to each of them (Other than Kodya) and hugs them. 

After that, they all practice together, working on identifying poisonous berries, more fires, and any weapon that wouldn’t give away too many secrets about them.

\---

 **Ragan** : District 5

Ragan had to win, she had a little sister back at home to get too, that's why she was going to join the careers. 

Ragan knew that it would be hard, she was from District 5, and the careers were only 1, 2, and 4, but she was confident that she could get them to let her join, and if not, she would get her revenge in the arena. 

Ragan went over to the sword area where Serdste was, she tried her hardest, knocking the trainer down several times, Ragan hoped Serdste would see how good she was but he didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn’t try to recruit her.

The trainer had to stop Ragan from hurting herself and told her to take a break from the sword area, Ragan just snarled and went to hurl spears at dummies. 

While she was over there, Ragan wondered where she went wrong, if Serdste had any sense he would have recruited her on the spot, so why didn't he?

Hurling spears wasn't what Ragan wanted to do but she had been kicked out of the sword area for a while, she was still mad until the girl from one came over, "Bonjour! I am Ciboulette!" 

Ciboulette's smile was sly, and Ragan could only hope that she was about to be a career. 

"I saw you training earlier, you're very good..." She pauses, smiling at Ragan, "We could always use another career...Would you like to join us? "

Ragan knew it could be a test so she held out a spear, "Fight me." She said, "Win and I'll think about it"

Ciboulette smirked and grabbed the spear, they spared for a while till Ciboulette knocked her down, holding a spear to Ragan's neck, "Wow, holding up to me for that long, you're definitely career material, so, what do you say?"

Ragan grinned, "See you tomorrow Ciboulette"

Ciboulette smiles back and says, "Call me Cib" before walking away.

\---

 **Maria** : District 3

Going into training was pretty easy for Maria, she was already really good at knives and guns, so winning should be easy, but the careers were making it difficult.

"Hey, I saw you earlier, you're pretty good, say, would you like to join the careers?" 

Maria whipped around to stare at Ciboulette, she's smiling at Maria, "Why would I join you?" Maria asked, not really in the mood for small talk, but Cib could spill some secrets.

Cib smiled, “We have a better chance at winning than anyone else, why wouldn’t you join?” Maria was unamused, “Because there are so many other teams that won’t kill just for a trophy and title! You all betray one and other later anyway, there’s no point in me joining.” _Besides, I have some people of my own to recruit._

Cib narrowed her eyes, “Fine, have it your way,” She sneered and stalked away. Maria congratulated herself for getting on Cibs nerves but wished she found out something about the careers. She shrugged and went to recruit some people of her own. 

Maria found Knox at the weight throwing area, she picked up a weight, easily throwing it into the dummy's face, Knox didn’t try to show any impression, but he nodded a little. Maria smiled and said, “What? Didn’t think I could do it?”. Knox seemed to shake himself out of a thought, “I was calculating how far you might get, and you excelled the range, by a lot.” 

Maria let herself look confused, “Calculating?”. Knox nodded, “Yes, most of my intelligence is artificial, I got in an accident at my district, long story short, I got a severe head injury and they just gave me artificial intelligence instead of killing me. 

Maria was pretty surprised, “Hey, you want to be my ally?” She knew Knox would be even more beneficial with the ‘Extra Enhanced Smarts’ as she was calling it. Knox shrugs, “Sure, with our current team our chances of winning are high. 

Maria is to ask the exact percentages when someone comes over, out of nowhere and grabs her hand, “Hello! What do we have here?” Maria groans and shakes him off, “Alastair, right?” She saw this guy earlier. He nods, “Wow! You know my name! To what do I owe the pleasure!” Maria rolls her eyes and sighs, “Do you have a reason to be here?

He smiles, “Actually, yes, you see...I would like the chance to be your ally,” Maria groans but says, “Only if you are,” She lists them on her fingers, “Useful, not annoying, and a fighter.” Alastair nods and cheers a little, then Knox mumbles, “Our chances of winning just went down…”

\---

 **Ciboulette** : District 1

Cib was pretty happy with herself, the new career Ragan was perfect. She was really good at swords, spears, and anything she put herself up to, and she had raging anger to use against other tributes. 

Best of all was she had no idea Cib was planning to kill all the careers in one fell swoop, Cib was willing to do anything to win, even kill her "allies". 

Although everyone had two lives, so Cib knew she would be in deep water when it came to the others wanting revenge, but she would deal with that when she got there.

Unfortunately, she had tried to get Maria from District 3, and she had refused, Cib was discouraged, but she hoped that Maria would be killed before Cib had to deal with her.

Cib was planning to put up a sweet face until the arena where she would kill all the careers and anyone else, before they realized what was happening, her parents had told her the tactic was used often but she needed to seem genuinely sweet.

Walking out of the training room feeling good, she almost smashed into someone, "Ah, mi amiga, I was looking for you!"

Cib looked down in shock as she realized the Head Gamemaker Don was talking to her, "I...You were?" Cib asked, trying to compose herself.

"Yes!" He answered cheerfully, "I heard so much about you!" He stuck out a hand like he wanted a handshake, but in it was a scroll, Cib narrowed her eyes but took it warily 

"I was impres-" a buzz from his watch interrupted him, he looks down before saying, "Ah, sorry, I won't be able to talk more but I look forward to seeing you soon!" 

Cib mumbles a goodbye, deftly looking at the scroll, _What is this?_ she wonders, Cib unrolls the scroll and stares at it, "Hey, guys come over here..." she calls to the other careers.

\---

 **Anan** : District 4

"Hey, guys, come over here.." Cib calls. Anan had a long day during training but Cib sounded awed and scared at the same time. Cib only called them over when it was important, Anan got a feeling like it was going to be something good.

They all jog over to Cib, "What's up?" Ragan asks, "Uh, we better go somewhere else," Cib says and leads them into a random room that ends up being a storage closet. 

Cib starts telling them about her encounter with Don, Anan is skeptical at first, but when Cib shows them the scroll, they all buzz with excitement. "With this, we'll be unstoppable!" Three yells, "We can kill so many people with this..." Two whispers, but Anan could hardly hear it, “A map?” he asks, Cib looks up at him, “Yeah, I don’t know why but he gave it to us, now we can prepare for the arena, we’ll be more prepared than any other tributes!” 

Anan was really conflicted when Cib let them out of the closet, he didn’t want to kill anyone, let alone cheat. Cib told them they would never be stopped.

He didn't really like their planning to kill people just for the games, for the Capitol's entertainment. Anan knew he would be killing people in the arena but he didn’t want to. Killing just seemed wrong to him, but he couldn’t let his family down, he would win the games! Just with as little killing as possible…

Walking back to the room, Vee seemed to have a different aura, like she was colder. “Hey,” Anan started, trying to lift the mood, “So that ma-” 

Vee whipped around and clamped a hand over his mouth, “Shut up!” she hissed, “You can’t say anything about it, you idiot!” As soon as she looked around to make sure no one heard, she stalked off, scowling, leaving Anan to wonder if the map was so important that they would kill, did he really wanted to be associated with people like that?...and by the time he got back to his room, he still didn’t have an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. World Of Madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is self-harm in this chapter and coming chapters, please don’t read if this makes you uncomfortable. Please make sure to read the tags before reading any further.

**Two** : District 2

After the second day of Training, Two was ready to impress the Gamemakers. Although her idiotic brother had gone before her, he was going to embarrass District 2 and their family in front of the Gamemakers. 

Three always thought he was more powerful than Two because he was older, but she would always over-power him in training, although training sessions were supposed forbidden. Two’s family had been very happy when Two started to overpower Three, they wanted one of their kids to win and Two was perfect for that.

Two started planing what she was going to do for the gamemakers, she could always try for a lower score and trick other tributes, but then her parents would think she did horrible and basically disown her, so she might as well get the best score she could, maybe she could use swords or even show off her skills with throwing knives.

Once Three came out, they finally called Two. Three was looking a little down, Two figured he didn’t do very well. She sneered at Three and walked in. 

The room was very big, dummies lined the wall, weapons racks all over for her to use. Two did realize that the Head Gamemaker was watching her every move, eyes fixated on her.

Two got this creepy feeling like he wanted to know her deepest darkest secrets and exploit them but she shook it off as nerves. Although she never got those feelings before.

Taking her eyes off Don, she scanned the room, _What can I use?_ The weapons were pretty much infinite, there were giant swords, powerful hammers, and deadly maces. Without much debate, Two hefted up a hammer and threw. The hammer smashed into one of the dummies and obliterated it sending pieces everywhere. Don was tilting his head curiously at her but she ignored the weird look and continued. 

She picked up another hammer, throwing it, and at the same time, she grabbed a mace and hit it into the farthest away dummy. Two then moved on to the flying dummies, which she threw several swords at like it was nothing.

They were all impaled, one after another, proud of her handiwork, Two finally looked up at the Gamemakers, some of the Gamemakers are clapping softly, but Don’s piercing gaze seems to bore right through her hard exterior and show off her fears to the world. Two backed up a little, as if to get away from Don, then it all vanishes, Don’s face is back to normal and the cold feeling is gone.

Two felt foolish, she was letting the games get the best of her, shaking her head a little, she turned to face Don again. He smiled, then dismissed her with a flick of his hand and she felt her confidence waver. 

Two was very strong, when it came to power, but she had been raised to be the best and win for her family, if she did something wrong she would be called a failure, a disgrace, so being cast away from her training with a wave, was like crushing her chances to be perfect for her family. _Don’t worry,_ she thought, _I’ll show them in the games, my family won’t be disappointed._

Despite the confidence in her mental mantra, she was still shaking as she walked out, but Two didn’t see Don smirking, learning just what would break her.

\---

 **Scout** : District 6

Scout had already planned what he was going to do for the game makers, he wasn’t very good at handling weapons, but he was good at building, so he was going to make something that would show the gamemakers he was good enough to get sponsors and maybe survive a little bit of the game. 

Scout wasn’t going to lie, he couldn’t win the games, he wasn’t fast enough, and definitely not brave enough, but this wouldn’t stop him from trying. He wanted to show that he could try, but he didn’t want to give his hopes up and tell himself he could win, so he would settle with trying.

Scout was called after District 5’s female tribute, she strode out looking like the session went well, sneering as she walked. Scout tried to remember her face, if he saw her in the arena, he would run.

He walked in, heading straight for the building supplies, they added it recently after some district 3 tributes argued for building and the gamemakers had reluctantly accepted.

Scout studied the supplies, he was from the transportation district, his parents had worked on the trains, so he did too, but he also helped in the building of the railway. Of course, they had to blow through mountains to make it, so Scout was moderately skilled in the anatomy of a bomb.

Scanning through the materials Scout found what he was looking for, and began to work, placing bits and things together. The gamemakers watched with disinterest, the like to see action. Scout is just mumbling to himself, they catch things like, “No, that would blow the whole place up…” and “Yes! That fits perfectly...”

Scout finished fairly quickly, knowing he had limited time, putting the contraption down far away from the gamemakers, he fiddled with the control and ran away fast, not wanting to get caught in the explosion. 

Scout would not have tried this if he didn’t know that the walls were extremely thick and explosion-proof.

He pressed a button and seconds tick by as he counted to himself, "One....two.....please work..." He whispered, not wanting to fail now. Then it exploded, shrapnel flying, but Scout had put it in a little glass room that muffled the sound and stopped it from killing them. Scout cheered mentally it worked, it actually worked!

He looked up at the gamemakers, Don's eyes were wide and impressed, he had never heard of anyone do something like that before. Scout's face turned up into a smile as the gamemakers clapped and nodded. One gamemaker dismissed him and he turned out the door, but not before Don gave a slight smile. 

Scout was in a great mood but the foreboding games started tomorrow, severely dampening his mood. He pushes the thoughts of the games out of his mind, focusing only on his win for the moment. 

**Interviews**

* * *

**One** : District 6

One was sitting in the hallway behind the stage, waiting for this to be over. One heard the interviewer introduce himself, “Hey guys, Yumeij Flickerman here!” She imagined him waving at the crowd and they cheered right as she thought they would, just like they had for all the Flickerman since the first Sword Game, and for Yumeji, he had been interviewing for 5 years since he took over for his dad. 

"Let me just tell you, it is an honor to be the interviewer for The 100th Sword Games!!" He practically screamed the last words and the crowd cheers with him. "For 100 years, my family has been doing the interviews for the Sword Games, which, of course, wouldn't be possible without our head gamemaker, so give a cheer for the one and only...Don Santiago! Our new Head Gamemaker!" One could hear Don waved at the crowd from the high-up seats the gamemakers got, there is a bit of feedback, but you hear him get handed a microphone.

"Ah, thank you Yumeji. As you know, this is my first year as Head Gamemaker, but I assure you, this will be the best games you have ever witnessed." He paused, "It's always been my dream to..." One zoned out, their speeches are normally very long and pointless, after about five more minutes of Don talking, Yumeji's voice finally reappeared, "Alright then, let's get started with Ciboulette from District One! Cib got up from her seat and joined Yumeji on the stage.

One waited, just wanting to get this over with, and they finally called her after a while and she walked up to the stage, knowing she would have to answer questions she didn’t want to. 

"Hello! One, am I right? She didn’t want to say anything, but she nodded anyway. "Now, a six is quite a good score for someone in District 6," His voice dropped to a whisper, like he wanted to tell a secret, "How'd you do it?"

She manages to get out, "We aren't supposed to talk about it." before her throat closes up, how dare he say that about District 6, it was her home and she probably wouldn't ever see it again. 

He laughs, "I know, I know," a sigh, "Sometimes I wish I was a tribute so I could see what happened in there." One has to restrain herself, he wants to be a tribute!? They were being sent to their deaths! 

"On that note, why don't you tell us about district 6?" It had only been a minute and One already wanted to leave, "I hear that it's a pretty poor district, Is that why you only have one eye?" One's blood boiled, she stood up and ran off stage, striding past the peacekeepers trying to stop her. 

She ran into the elevator hand hitting the first button she could find, and as soon as the door closed, her fists slammed onto the wall, and she sank to the ground. She can't believe the stupid capitol people, they don't care for district people at all.

The elevator dings and she looked up to see that she had hit the button for the roof, she slowly got up and walked out of the elevator. 

She walks to the edge of the roof next to the railing, it's not protected...she thought, then, without warning, she throws her hand out, as if to hit the sky, but a forcefield shocks her, knocking her back a few feet. 

It hurts, but she doesn't stop, she throws more punches at the force field, her hands rebounding after every throw. Screaming in her mind, _Why was I chosen?!!!_

She doesn't stop for hours until her energy is completely worn out, she's panting, hands on her knees, knuckles bruised and bloody. One cursed, no one even came looking for her, she let out a breathy laugh, "Why..." Tears pricked at her eyes, "Please, just let me die. I don't want to suffer..." then they spill over, she's on the floor, crying, muttering over and over, "Why me?".

\---

 **Nephthys** : District 8

Nephthys walked up to the stage slowly, she enjoyed the last two days with her new allies, but reality settled in, the games were tomorrow. She didn’t think she could make it, she wasn’t confident enough in her skills, but she was going to make it through this interview.

“Look who it is!” Yumeji’s loud voice drowned out most of her shyness and he beckoned her over to the seat.

“So,” Nephthys braced herself for the questions about her District, she didn’t really want to talk about something she wouldn’t see again. "You're from District 8, What job did you work there?" Nephthys gulped, "I was a healer, they needed healers a lot, the machines had lots of...casualties" Yumeji nodded as he understood, but Nephthys knew he didn't, "So were you the only healer?" 

Nephthys shook her head, "No, we had a few but I was one of the most important," Nephthys knew that was true, she had a knack for healing, she could save people close to death, but not without severe lasting scars and injuries, though she tried her best.

"Well that will be a good trick in the arena, You want to tell us what your family was like?" She begged to shake her head but she nodded instead, "My mother was one of the best clothing makers," In fact, she probably sewed some of the clothing for the Capitol. "She would always bring me anyone who was hurt, and have me heal them," she paused, looking up at Yumeji, "But she was in a factory explosion last year and my father was a teacher, but he died then too" her dad had run into the explosion trying to save her mother, and she had lost them both. Yumeji cocked his head, "What about siblings?"

Nephthys knew this part was coming but she still didn't want it, "My brother was a...tribute, a couple of years ago..." A silent hush fell over the crowd, if he had won, the family would have been on the cameras, and she hadn't been, "And my sister was in a machine accident, and I....couldn't save her." 

Yumeji gave a sad smile, and the buzzer went off, "Well, we wish you luck Nephthys," He got up to shake her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry for your loss." and the crowd clapped as she walked off the stage. 

How much she would give for this moment to freeze, every second brought her closer to the games. This wasn't much, but it was much better than the games, and she knew that.

That night Nephthys tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't happen, so she laid in bed, trying not to imagine tomorrow's events, but failing.

\---

 **Don** : Head Gamemaker 

Don was in a great mood, though, his talk with Gyrus could have gone better, _Don... I need to talk with you..._

He had marched right up to Don, not even caring about the peacekeepers approaching him. Don simply nodded and waved the peacekeepers away, as so as they were gone, Gyrus started yelling,

_You know they're going to find out!_

_Please, no one will ever guess._

_My tribute is already suspicious, honestly, he's going to find out!_

_Gyrus,_ he growls, that's not his name. It's Epsilon, but not to anyone other than...well, Gyrus.

_Not my name, it's Epsilon._

_15 years ago it changed...so Gyrus,_ he stresses the name, _I ask you to calm down._

_They almost found out when I was in the games! This time it's him!_

Don puts a hand up in surrender, _They won't find out, I've taken precautions, so don't worry._

Gyrus threw his hands up, _Look, when everyone finds out and you are outed for what you actually are, don't come looking to me._ Gyrus walked up to Don and whispered harshly, _You might have given me and him life, but we are not on your side._ And he strides away, not looking back. 

The peacekeepers came back not too soon after, they looked to Don to see if they should go after Epsilon. He shakes his head, it would be pointless now that he told Don whose side he was on. 

Don wheels into his room, lingering in the doorway, thinking about the day’s events. Don enjoyed the Private Sessions immensely, he loved watching tributes try their hardest to impress the gamemakers when they would be sent to their demise the next day. 

To Don, death could be a beautiful thing, if executed properly. Of course, death wasn't significant if people didn't see it. Don had to make tributes desirable, then make their death meaningful.

During the private sessions, he found out just what would break them and what he needed to do to have the best games in history, it was simple, really. 

Ciboulette was obviously playing the sweet card with her teammates, she was a killer in the private session. Cib had decimated all the dummies in one fell swoop and then had the nerve to send a knife flying past Don’s head, her 9 was well deserved. 

Of course, the map he had given Cib had been to help her gain an advantage, but considering she was pretending she was the other careers friends, she had shown them the map. 

Don had wished she had kept it to herself, but it did allow him to know where the other careers were more likely to go.

Gyrus (District 3) was definitely the most interesting, he obviously knew Don had been behind the operation 15 years ago, he had been told the first time they met. Yet he still kept a level head and didn't yell at Don for him being in the games like Don had thought he would, after all, his feelings towards Don were the same as Gyrus, or as he liked to call himself, Epsilon. 

Don had so many things planned for the tributes he couldn’t wait to use them. He was going to have so much fun....

Don went over to the bed but continued sitting in his wheelchair. He reached out and grabbed his guitar.

_One strum._

Tomorrow he will send the tributes to their glorious death, 

_Another strum._

They had no idea what was in store for them...

_Humming_

Tomorrow...his first day as the best gamemaker in history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be longer pauses now that school is back, but I will try to make up with longer chapters, and if I can, 1-2 month waits. Thanks for reading!


	6. Death Has A Certain Fragrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-Please look at warning tags before reading this chapter and coming chapters, if Violence, Gore, or Self-harm make you uncomfortable, please stop reading

**Kodya** : District 12 

This was it, today was the games. Aria woke both him and Tori up early, and wished them well, as it would be the last time she saw them unless one of them won. Amelia came to say goodbye, well, at least to Kodya, she would be accompanying Tori until the end. 

After the most deafening silent breakfast, they were going to part ways. “Tori.” Kodya’s voice was hard, “Don’t get caught up in the Bloodbath,” it would ensure death, “and…” Tori picked up, “Kodya, we’ll meet up, you get Gyrus and Nephthys, and I’ll get Sylvia. We’ll all make it through the day.” She was convinced, but it was only going to be the first day.

“Alright, you two,” Amelia and Gyrus had come out of the meeting they were required to attend and were ready to escort them to the arena, Tori and Kodya wordlessly nodded and followed, Amelia and Gyrus.

Kodya found his mind wandering to think about the coming fights and horrible days. He almost missed when Gyrus’s voice rang out, “Hey, try not to think about it too much, you’ll end up over-reacting.” He was still faced forward, but he must have known because he had thought the same things his first time. 

Kodya wanted to say something, but he couldn't. “Here, “ Gyrus gestured to a room and Kodya followed him in. It’s a simple room, a little ways underground, a table to the side, and a platform in the middle. That platform would raise him into the arena in mere minutes, he shook his head, trying to clear it.

The outfit that all the tributes would wear into the arena was on the table, it was a simple dark gray, and when he picked it up, it seemed to weigh nothing. “It’s not going to keep in heat,” Gyrus made Kodya jump a little, he raised his eyebrow in a ‘How so?’ manner. “It’s too light, it’s breathable. You’ll either be in an extremely hot arena or one in the middle, they wouldn’t try to freeze you to death.” 

Kodya had stayed up most of the night, worrying about going into the arena, all tributes did, but he did feel a bit better knowing what kind of climate they were going to be thrown into. 

With a short nod, Kodya slipped into the clothes, knowing this was his last few minutes before the games. 

Gyrus walked over with a necklace in his hand, “Here, this was your token right?” Kodya looked at the necklace, he had forgotten about it for a while, “Yeah...” Kodya thought about how that would be the only thing left from district 12 with him in the arena.

Gyrus lifted the necklace and Kodya pulled his hair out of the way as Gyrus clasped it behind his neck. “There,” He stepped away, Kodya knows it’s time now, but he couldn’t bring himself to step on the platform. Gyrus picks up something from the table that Kodya hadn’t noticed before, “What’s that?” It’s a simple thin bracelet, plain grey, it doesn’t look like much.

Gyrus winced before saying, “This might hurt…” he grabbed Kodya’s wrist and clamped the bracelet around it. Kodya grit his teeth in pain, the bracelet contracted around his wrist painfully, it seemed to have little teeth that embedded into his skin. When Gyrus let go, Kodya tried to pull the bracelet off and found that it was stuck. 

“What was that for?” Kodya's voice was accusing, “...It has the tracker so the gamemakers don’t lose you in the arena, and it will allow you to have two lives…” Kodya backtracked, he knew that tributes got trackers, but the bracelet was a new way to do that. And the lives? That was new too, but how would the bracelet help with that? 

About to ask the question, Kodya opened his mouth, only to find Gyrus holding up a hand, “I don’t know how it works, I’m...not on best terms with the Head Gamemaker, so certain information is closed to me.” 

There’s a loud sound that echoes through the room, signally the time for tributes to go on the platform. Kodya hesitantly walked to the platform, but Gyrus's voice rang out, “Wait, Kodya.” He turns, “Watch your back in the arena, Don’s going to have it out for you.” Kodya remembered Amelia saying something of the sort too, “Why?” Kodya asked, voice in a low whisper. 

Gyrus grimaced, “Well, let's just say Don doesn't want you to win, at any cost.” Kodya knew this might be the last time he got a chance to ask, so he opened his mouth, but Gyrus was already hurrying him towards the platform, and once Kodya was in, the glass walls closed around him. 

Kodya can’t hear anything, but he sees Gyrus say a small goodbye, then he is plunged into darkness.

\---

 **Vela** : District 9

Riding up on the platform felt like forever, but it was less than 30 seconds, once they were out in the open, Vela started counting the 60 seconds in her head, if she stepped off too soon, she’d blow up, and she didn’t want to go out that way.

Looking around Vela tried to get a good sense of her surroundings, the tributes were in a clearing, the cornucopia in the middle, she could see mountains off to the left, and a small forest to the right, but the biggest area was around them.

All around the tributes were towering ruins, old buildings ready to fall at any moment, a maze of rubble, the stone worn, it would be difficult to run straight out of the clearing. It was like a maze all around them, but with this maze, if they didn’t get out, they would be murdered.

She locks eyes with Ciboulette, her eyes are full of hunger for the fight. Vela instinctively tried to back up, barely stopping herself from stepping off.

Don’s voice comes from the sky, “Let the 100th Sword Games start!!” His voice was thunderous and felt like it shook the arena, then the gong sounded. Vela sprinted off her platform, running to the nearest bag and snatching it up. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to get a weapon, but the cornucopia was the most dangerous spot. 

She made a split-second decision to run to the cornucopia, she saw careers running to it as well, and her breath quickened. As she reached it, her hands grabbed a bag full of throwing knives.

Vela heard Ciboulette growl, she had been going for it too, angry that Vela got the knives, Cib grabbed a sword, running towards Vela with intent to kill. Vela’s eyes widened and she started running towards the forest, weaving around ruins, Cib charging at her from behind. 

_I have to get away from her,_ Vela thought, before tripping over a fallen stone, allowing Cib to swing her sword, Vela yelped as Cibs’ sword flew over her head. Almost decapitating her. _Ah! She almost killed me!_ Vela got up quickly, running away as Cib yelled, “Get back here!” 

Vela’s arms were wrapped tightly around the packs she had taken, she didn’t want to lose them. Vela was nearly to the biggest ruined tower when Cib made her move, she had caught up to Vela, sword ready in hand. 

Cib eyed her target, then threw a powerful thrust right into Vela’s back. Vela let out a gasp of surprise before sinking to the ground, her limp hands letting go of the knives Cib had wanted all along.

The bracelet beeped, trying to keep Vela’s Vitals steady as it prepared her to be taken back to get repaired, then back into the arena.

Cib kicked her over, boot bruising Vela’s skin, she grabbed the knives, pulling one out and balancing it in her hand. She smirked, pleased with the quality, then ran back to the cornucopia to join the bloodshed. 

Vela knows she’s on the ground for about 30 minutes but it feels like hours. The bracelet made her feel fuzzy, the beeping felt like it was in her, thumping with each slowing heartbeat. Her breathing steadied, and she felt the hovercraft coming to pick her up. 

The last thing she heard before it got dark was the repeated beeping of the bracelet in her head.

\---

 **Xinju** : District 7 

Xinju ran off his platform, heading straight to a wicked-looking katana. He had practiced with one during training and wasn't too bad at it but he would have to get better at it. 

But as soon as his hand closed around it, a body slammed into him from behind. It was Gyrus, district 3. Xinju immediately recognized his bright green hair. 

Growling Xinju held the katana with both hands and started to try and attack Gyrus. Gyrus's eyes widened as Xinju attacked. It was a low blow to the shin, Gyrus yelled out as Xinju ripped the sword from the wound and it started bleeding.

Gyrus scrambled to get away but with his injured leg, he wasn't going to get away fast enough. He started to run off and Xinju followed in suit. "You can't run, I'll get you anyway!" Gyrus just made a strangled sound and continued to run. Xinju cornered him in a small opening not too soon after, the only way out was blocked by Xinju and he wasn’t about to let Gyrus get out.

Smirking, Xinju went to attack, only for Gyrus to dodge. Gyrus got lightly to his feet, wound still bleeding, a cocky smile on his face. "What? Miss me?" 

Xinju was snarling now, "Die!" He ran towards Gyrus, only to have Gyrus slip behind him, he whipped around to find Gyrus’s fist flying towards Xinju's jaw. 

It collided for only seconds but it immediately hurt like hell. Xinju dropped his weapon to feel his jaw, it was dripping with blood, Gyrus had a knife on him and as he was punching Xinju, he slashed his jaw too. 

Gyrus dropped to the ground, grabbing the katana, flinging his knife away, and running from Xinju as quickly as possible. "You!" He lunged at Gyrus, hand grazing the ground to pick up his weapon, only to find his katana was not where he dropped it. _What the-_

And then he feels it on his neck, it was like fire, burning, scorching. A flow of warm sticky blood falls down his neck. He was unable to talk, the sword effectively cut off his vocal cords. The sword was embedded in his neck in a major artery, he was going to bleed out in seconds.

Gyrus stumbled back and let go of the weapon in horror as Xinju fell to the ground, not quite still, but twitching. Xinju's head felt light and fuzzy like it was trying to sleep, so he closed his eyes...

\---

 **Gyrus** : District 3 

Gyrus just stared at Xinju's body, it seemed to still be breathing, the beeping of the bracelet loud in Gyrus's mind.

_BEEP_

He just killed someone.

_BEEP_

He actually killed someone.

_BEEP_

Xinju was dead. By his hand.

Gyrus couldn't move, he hadn't even tried to kill him, he just let instincts take over. The fear just settled in, Gyrus didn't want to kill anyone, but he just did... 

Just wanting to get away from the body, Gyrus ran, or, ran as well as he could with an injured leg. He walked for a while, still shaking whenever he remembered the fight, his fist colliding with Xinju's j- Gyrus stops walking. 

His hand was still raw, after a punch like that his bones were near to breaking. Luckily he had enhanced healing or it might not heal before his end in the games. He looks down at his leg, the gash is pretty big, the blood stopped coming out but now it was dried all around the wound. He was thankful for the healing, it wasn't throbbing anymore and it didn't look inflamed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, before realizing his hand was sticky with blood as well. 

After walking for a couple more hours the gongs finally rang out, 10 deaths in total. That wasn't a lot for the first day but it was still more deaths than Gyrus wanted to think about _Well, at least I'm not tired or too hurt, perks of being a cl-_ Someone startled Gyrus out of his thoughts, "Gyrus?!" Tori's voice was incredulous like she couldn't believe it was him. "Hey Tori," he smiled slightly, really glad she hadn't died. 

She smiled and collapsed into his arms but when he faltered slightly she stood back up, "Are you ok..." Her gaze lingered on his shin. "Gyrus! What happened?" She knelt to look at the wound better. 

He shook slightly "I got in a fight a-and..." He swayed on his feet and laughed bitterly, "I killed someone Tori! I killed him, right in front of me, he was just standing there and I. Killed. Him." 

His voice got quiet and meek, "Am I even a human?" Of course, he knew the right answer but Tori didn't. 

Standing up, she put her hands on the sides of Gyrus's face, "Gyrus, we are in The Sword Games, if you killed someone that was about to kill you, you're still a human, ok? We will make it through this and come out humane, ok?" She looked so confident, Gyrus nodded his head, but he knew only one of them could make it out.

"Where's Kodya?" Gyrus asked, sitting down on a fallen stone, just wanting to know that he was ok, he didn't want to hear about any more deaths. As if on queue, Kodya stepped into the ruins where Gyrus and Tori were talking. "Gyrus, Слава богам (Thank the gods)." 

He hurried over to Gyrus, letting the other hug him. "What happened?" Kodya fingered Gyrus's injured hand. Gyrus buried his face in Kodya's chest as Tori explained how Gyrus had been in a fight, and then she broke the news that Gyrus didn't want to hear. 

"And...Sylvia died. Two attacked her early on...I saw it happen but couldn't stop it" She sounded sad, "We'll get her next time, I promise" Gyrus wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t want to hear that one of them died but he just did. Kodya wordlessly brought Gyrus to their makeshift camp, knowing that he needed time to think it out. 

They fell asleep without more problems, Kodya told them that he would wake one of them for watch, Tori graciously offered to take the first watch from Gyrus, allowing him to rest more, they decided that he needed it. 

\---

 **Vee** : District 4

Vee cleaned the blood off her sword, she had gotten 3 kills during the bloodbath, likewise to the name, she got quite bloody. Bodies littered the ruins around the cornucopia, strewn across, ready to be picked up by the hovercrafts.

Vee smirked proudly at the ones she killed. Alastair and Vince's bodies somewhere hidden in the maze of ruins, beaten and bloody. They had given her quite the chase but she had tracked them down. One's body was lying lifeless near the mouth of the cornucopia. Vee had fought her for a sword and ended One'a life with a well-placed slash on the neck.

Looking down at her weapon, Vee decided she was satisfied with the cleanliness of it and proceeded to wash her hands and face of dried blood. She grimaced at the caked blood under her nails. 

She looked around at her "allies", they weren't really allies, they would betray each other eventually. Cib and Ragan were off on patrol, trying to find any stray tributes that were alone or easy to pick off. Out of all the careers, Ragan only trusted Cib, but Vee knew better than to trust any of them. Serdste had run off after the other district 8 tribute, Nephthys, or something of that name. And hadn't come back yet, but Vee hadn't heard a cannon so she wasn't so sure he was going to kill her. Two and Three were bickering over weapons and rations from the cornucopia, Vee decided she would just do it later. 

Anan was still sulking after he had killed Mimi from district 11. Vee had seen it go down, she had seen the despair in his eyes after she fell, and she knew he didn't mean to do it. Anan had thrown his trident to Mimi's left, to anyone else it could have been seen as a lousy shot but Vee was skilled in the art of tridents and it was clear that the miss was purposeful. Mimi had tried to dodge the trident but instead put herself right into the path of the trident, embedding it into her back and effectively killing her, when that was the last thing he had wanted to do. 

Vee sighed deeply, he was weak, not being able to kill someone in an arena where the main goal was to hunt and kill for sport would be his downfall. She looks over his shoulder, he's pacing back and forth, seeming to be having a conversation with himself, occasionally throwing his hands in the air. 

Vee knew conflicting feelings like that could be deadly, any possible weakness in the careers needed to be taken care of. Anan had one chance to prove he wasn't a liability before Vee took matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! These were my first battle scenes, I'd love to know what you think!


	7. Why Would I Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy this chapter! -KodyaK

**Knox** : District 5

Knox narrowly missed being chopped in half, “Hey!” He snapped, glaring at Maria. She shrugged haphazardly, “Sorry, missed” Knox stared back, unamused by her smirk. Although Knox looked calm and uninterested in Maria’s behavior, he was watching his back, waiting for a sign that Maria planned on betraying him.

But that made him wonder,  _ Why would she offer to become a team if she just planned to betray him? _ Whatever the possible reasons she would have to betray him, he would still watch his back. And that brought him to think of the other tributes, Did they realize that to win, they’d have to kill the others? Of course, they did but did the answer matter, he would be fighting to win too, killing others in the process.

“Hey!” Maria’s voice rang out across the clearing and Knox realized he had stopped walking while deep in thought. He was about to ask why she yelled when she cut him off, “Come out or I’ll kill you! I’m not even worried about it!” The bushes near Maria rustle, indicating a life-form in them... Perhaps not a human?

But that thought was quickly proved false when a humanoid figure jumped out of the bush-  _ Shik! _ But before Knox could do anything, Maria had already stabbed her sword into the person, pulling it out immediately after. 

Although he couldn’t see Maria’s face, Knox could tell that she wasn’t sorry at all, “Maria!” Knox called, voice accusing. “What!” She snapped back, “I couldn’t be sure if they were trustworthy or not, so killing them was the easiest route.” 

Knox decided to stop arguing, death wasn’t reversible, if they died once already, that is. “Who was it?” At least he could give them peace as they died, “I don’t know,” Maria said as she kneeled to loot the tributes’ dropped bag. 

Knox sighed and walked over to find none other than Alastair, “Maria! It’s Alastair!” Regret flashed on her face for a second before the emotionless expression pulled back over, “So? Why should I care? A dead tribute is a dead tribute, one less for me to have to kill later.” Maria continues to take his supplies from the ground, Knox sees her grab some food and a couple of water flasks.

“He was supposed to be our ally!” Knox insisted, the fact she killed Alastair not sitting right with him. Maria finally looks up at him, a cold, steely look that chills him, she stands up. “And why. Should. I. Care. I don’t care that he “was” supposed to be our ally, he is dead now, for real.” Knox has to admit that it was true, Alastair was killed the day of the blood bath, and now that Maria killed him for a second time, he was truly dead.

“But-” Knox struggled for words, “I-” He stopped short, he couldn’t change the acts set in stone, it was no use to argue. “Anything of use?” He asked, finally regaining his mind. “Sure, if you like to use knives and throwing stars,” Maria holds them out to him, waiting for his reaction. Knox takes them slowly, vowing to himself never to kill anyone with them. 

But he didn’t know that his vow would soon break.

\---

**Feather** : District 7

Feather blinked the grogginess from their eyes, rubbing them over with their hands it was like someone took slime and filled their head with it...then smashed them on the head with a piece of wood. And trust them, they’ve gotten hit with wood before, lumber district after all. “Where am I?” They wonder out loud, “And why does my back hurt so much?” Feather looks around themself, finding that they were surrounded by mountains, “When did I…” 

Suddenly it all comes back to them, when they were trying to get away from the careers and cornucopia last night, two careers snuck upon them. Ragan and what’s-her-face, Cib or something, they attacked her and Ragan delivered the final blow by stabbing her sword through Feather’s back. “Oh that b-” Feather’s swearing is rudely interrupted by someone stumbling over them, “What the -” Feather looks up to find bright pink hair, oh, and someone behind her. 

The girl with pink hair started singing fast, Feather sighed, “Slow down, I can’t read it that fast.” She blinked at Feather then resigned it,  **Sorry! Kiss and I just stumbled on you** . Feather tilted their head “Kiss?” They asked. “Hi!” The person behind the girl in the pink hair said, “I’m Nephthys, but Sylvia calls me “kiss” while signing.”

Feather sighed, “I’m Feather.” They didn’t really plan to make any teams but could it really hurt to have a couple of temporary teammates? The girl, Nephthys, smiled at Feather, “Well! Now that introductions are done, I might as well explain-” Feather cut her off, “Nope, I don’t need your story, I’m just trying to live through the day, ok.”

_ You know, I’m not even going to deal with this anymore _ Feather thinks, “I’m leaving.” Feather announced, surprise blooming on Nephthys and Sylvia’s faces. “But, but why?” Nephthys asked. Feather decided to humor them and give somewhat of an explanation, “Because!” They shout, not caring if they draw attention, “I don’t want to be here and- and I shouldn’t be here!” They threw their hands up and stalked away, not turning around at Nephthys’s shouts.

Why, why did they have to be here, they didn’t want to be here at all...maybe they should just end it quickly. Feather wonders if Nephthys and Sylvia would be okay before pushing the thought out of their mind. Why did they care what would happen to them...Why did they ca- No! They- they didn’t care...right?

Feather nearly stepped off a cliff, not watching where they were going.  _ Clink _ Rocks fall off the cliff as they step back off the edge. 

Feather looked down the cliff, the bottom seemed not to show, endless jagged rocks jutting out of the sides. They could…they toed the edge, foot dislodging several rocks, not hearing them hit the bottom. 

Feather thought of their parents, their siblings, how they’d never hear their laugh again, how they’d never see their parents smile again...Tears spilled over their eyes, they knew all the cameras were on them but they didn't stop the tears.

Feather cried for their parents, they were probably crying in their own home right now, watching the games trying to hide the TV from Feather’s siblings, not wanting them to see Feather right now. 

Feather let tears fall for themself they didn’t want this life, they didn’t choose this, they couldn’t... _ live _ this life

But as easy as the step would be to take, Feather can’t bring themself to do it, no matter how much guilt and weight they have on their shoulders, they can’t bear to make the step.

So they fall to their knees, letting the darkness swallow the little light they had.

\---

**Tori** : District 12

Light filtered through the trees as Kodya woke up Tori and Gyrus, “Come on guys, we can’t stay here too long, it’s dangerous.” Tori groaned internally, but got up quickly, despite her aching muscles. Tori sees Gyrus get up, jumping to his feet, but then stumbling, momentarily forgetting his wound. 

Tori shot up as he fell, but Kodya got there first, “Kid, are you okay?” Tori watched Gyrus nod slowly and Kodya helped Gyrus to the nearest rock. “Alright Kid, let me see your…” Kodya paused, looking at Gyrus’s wound, “How it is already healed that much?” Kodya pondered, Tori starts walking over to see what he was talking about.

Gyrus’s leg, which had been severely hurt, was already clearing up, the redness and swelling from the previous night had gone down, and Gyrus, in general, looked better. “How?” Tori asked, looking up at Gyrus.

Gyrus looked down, avoiding both of their eyes, “I-I guess I’m lucky?” Kodya spluttered, “Lucky? Kid, you were bleeding out yesterday, even with my help it wouldn’t have healed this much!” Gyrus finally looked up and met Tori’s eyes, “It’s complicated, okay?”

Kodya stared at Gyrus, “Complicat-” He stopped, seeming to remember something, “Fine Kid, keep your secrets.” He got up and walked back to pack up his items. Tori wanted to ask what that whole conversation was about but she wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer. Not wanting to worry about that, she decided to help Gyrus redress his wound.

She worked in silence until Gyrus breaks it, “Thank you,” He says quietly, “I want to tell you, both of you, but I can't. I'm sworn into secrecy about it. I promise, if I could, I would tell you.” He only now looked up into her eyes, expecting some kind of backlash, but all Tori does is smile grimly, “We all have our secrets,” She thought of her father and Warren, “We were forced here, none of us want to be here anyway.”

Tori remembered how Gyrus acted after killing Xinju, his shaky words,  _ I killed someone Tori! Am I even a human? _ Of course, she reassured him that he was but he seemed to doubt her, “No matter what happens here Gyrus, just know that we are here to back you up, me and Kodya.” She added. 

Gyrus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Thanks Tori, I trust you, and Kodya, I’m glad you’re my allies.” Tori smiled, “I am happy to help you Gyrus, although your earlier conversation with Kodya was quite puzzling.”

Gyrus frowned, “All I can say for that is Es-I mean Gyrus, your mentor, definitely had something to do with that.” Tori nodded understandably and helped Gyrus over to where Kodya was packing their supplies. 

Without looking up, Kodya started to talk to the others, “Alright, we know that Sylvia already died, but she should be back by now,” Gyrus flinched when Kodya mentioned Sylvia, “And since we didn’t see Nephthys on the killed tributes last night, we’ll have to guess she’s still alive, assuming she’s not one of the canon shots this morning.”

Kodya looks at Tori and Gyrus, “So, we’ll head after them now, and try to get further from the cornucopia, if that works with both of you.” He hastily added. Tori nodded while Gyrus responded, “Well, my leg, although healed more, will still slow me down, but I don’t want to burden you any longer…” He trails off and both Tori and Kodya are quick to shut him down, “No,” Kodya says, “I don’t know why, but my mentor, our mentor,” He corrected at Tori’s look, “Wants us to look out for you, so that’s what we are going to do.”

Tori looked at Gyrus, he seemed to have conflicted feelings about it, “Besides,” She added, “We are not going to leave an ally behind.” Their answers seemed to satisfy Gyrus and he smiled at them, “Thanks guys, I’m really glad you chose me for an ally, I’d probably be dead if not.” He grinned sheepishly and Kodya turned back to finish packing, “So, I figure we head that way,” He points past the forest, “To get away from the careers. I also saw a lake that way when I was scouting for a place to camp, so we should head there to fill our canteens.”

Tori kneeled to finish packing with Kodya and took one of the bags, “I’ll carry one and help with Gyrus,” She said. Kodya nodded and took the other bag, “I’ll lead, I know where the lake is.” So they follow Kodya, Tori in the back helping Gyrus walk, and Kodya leading them towards the lake, before he stopped. 

Tori was about to ask why when Kodya put a hand out to stop her, “Gyrus, can you stay here?” The other nodded and slowly sat down. Kodya motions for Tori to follow him, they reach a clearing, moans of pain can be heard. As they neared the clearing, Tori can see a body, a sharp gasp escaped her.

It was Scout, from district 6, he had a sword in his stomach, groaning in pain. But before Tori could do anything, she heard the telltale whiz of an arrow,  _ thunk _ . “Kodya!” Tori harshly whispered, watching the life seep out of Scout faster. Kodya just looks to his feet, “I couldn’t let him suffer like that, the least I could do was put him out of his misery.” Tori believed him but his voice betrayed his calm demeanor, he didn’t want to do it, he didn’t want to kill him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud gasp from Gyrus, “You- You killed him!” Gyrus had walked out while they weren’t watching and saw the whole thing. Kodya was quick on the defensive, “Kid no! It’s not what you think!” Gyrus’s face contorted into anger, “What do you mean it’s not what I think? You killed him! It’s that simple!” 

Kodya rubbed at his face, “No! He was already half-dead! And if you ask me, the person who almost killed him is probably still around! And they probably heard us, so we should leave.” Kodya pinched his nose and strode away to collect anything Scout had on him. Tori looked at Gyrus, his expression sad, “I’m too quick to assume,” He said, looking up at her, “Kodya’s just trying to survive out here like the rest of us, and I’m too blind to see it.” 

His leg started to shake and he sat down quickly, putting his head in his hands, “I should apologize to him, I swear I’m not trying to be a burden but-” Tori can see tears pricking at the edge of his eyes, “I’m sorry,” He wiped the starting tears off, “I can’t seem to do anything right…”

Tori was torn, of course, she wanted to comfort Gyrus, but she looked over and saw Kodya kicking himself, he didn’t want to be so hard on Gyrus, but he couldn’t change what already happened. And Gyrus just wished he didn’t see Kodya shoot Scout, he was hurt enough already after killing Xinju.

So she just stood there, watching the two current members of her team falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait! I just got inspiration to write again(Comments and Kudos do wonders to lift my mood and inspiration!) Thanks for reading!


End file.
